This invention is directed to the display of products in retail stores. Often, stores that sell a wide variety of products have limited amounts of floor space and shelf space for each line of products. One example of a type of store that generally suffers from insufficient amounts of floor and shelf space is the "convenience" store. In the United States, the "convenience" store has become a popular style of retailing. Convenience stores are small stores that can often be associated with gas stations. Convenience stores sell a wide variety of goods ranging from food items to hardware items. As a result of the relatively small amount of floor space and shelf space, manufacturers and wholesalers who market goods in small stores like convenience stores find themselves competing for sufficient amounts of floor space and shelf space in order to adequately display their products.
In countries other than the United States, such as Mexico, many types of stores, including convenience stores, are relatively small. Therefore, in countries where many stores are small, manufacturers, wholesalers and retailers must find efficient ways to display products in the limited space that is available.
In any retail store and especially in a small store, it is essential to use all the available space efficiently. Currently, many areas of small stores are under utilized. One area that is commonly under utilized in many small stores is the area above a counter between the counter and the ceiling. Further, in many foreign countries, the area in the back of the store above the cash register is commonly left entirely unused. Further, the space adjacent to a wall above a shelf or a product display is commonly left unused. Finally, the air space above an aisle of goods or a shelf of goods in the middle of the store floor is often left unused.
Therefore, there is a need for an attractive and efficient way to display goods above and around existing counters and product displays and in the areas above a counter between the counter and ceiling.